


there is more to our love than it's ending

by ishkuetik



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishkuetik/pseuds/ishkuetik
Summary: a really small prompt for @hopskipawayto read with this songhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgatrPiQO7M
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	there is more to our love than it's ending

He felt cold.

No, he didn’t feel at all. Except this voice.

The strong tone made vibrate what was left from himself.

“Leave him alone!”

 _Bellamy_.

He knew better than anyone how much he tried to bury his anger rolled into a blanket of sorrow.

“Look at you. Bellamy Blake. Aren’t you supposed to be one of the strong of your kind?”

He crisped at the sound of the second voice. He could remember too well. It was the same who kept him away from the living when they arrived at the Sanctum.

He wanted to run, he wanted to be anything else but himself.

‘Shut up. Shut up.’ He kept repeating, his eyes, still drown in the dark.

“Give. Him. Back or-” He was interrupted by a heavy laugh.

“Bellamy. Bellamy…You are in my world. There is nothing you can do here. I am the one who makes the deal. Not you.”

The silence filled the place like air.

“Here is what we are going to do. You can take him back on one condition.”

“Tell me.”

He didn’t lose a beat. Murphy wanted to stop him, to tell him to go away.

It wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t worth it. But he couldn’t speak. Even if he wanted too, he didn’t know what to say because he was terrified.

“You will walk first, and your little friend here will follow you. IF you turn around before you reach out of the gate, he will come back with me.” His words were playing on his tongue like it could be any other day. “How does it sound for you Bellamy Blake?”

He still couldn’t see Bellamy, but he could hear his jaw clenched and his hands forming firm fist.

“Fine.”

Suddenly Murphy could see. He could see his strong shoulders, his back straighten up and his body moving slowly with only a torch to shadow the traits of himself.

He laughed. Loudly. He surprised himself when he could hear his voice again.

“What’s so funny?” Bellamy stopped.

He hesitated to speak.

“Just…How I know what you feel only by reading your back.”

But the way he reacted that, he couldn’t read it.

“Let’s get you out of here Murphy…” He could feel his voice cracking at his name.

They kept walking until they reached the gate.

But he couldn’t cross it.

“Bellamy.”

“Wait Murphy, let’s just go back join the other and then we’ll talk.”

“Bellamy-”

“C’mon we are just-”

“BELLAMY”

It took all the air in his lungs to shout his name. All the tears and the anger.

“I can’t go back…”

He saw his brown curls waltzing. “No.” His tone was sharp. “No, no, no, I didn’t come all this way just to let you go.”

He gave up and let the tears ravished his skin. He closed the distance between himself and Bellamy.

Murphy crashed on Bellamy's back, grasping his shirt right on his heart.

“Tell Raven she was right. Morality always for the win.” He chuckled into the crack of Bellamy’s neck.

“Tell Clarke I’m sorry. So sorry…” He broke but it didn’t matter anymore. “Tell everyone they’ll never end up in hell like me. I got that cover for them.”

He knew Bellamy heard every piece of his words.

“Bellamy. Turn.”

He shook his head.

“Damn it Bellamy! Look at me! For just once…Look at me.”

“Please…” It is all it took for him to face Murphy reflecting the red eyes and the infinite tears. They knocked into each other’s forehead as softly as they meant one to another.

“Hey. You’re gonna be fine.”

Murphy slipped his hand on Bellamy’s neck, to feel him closer.

“May we meet again.”

John Murphy disappeared, leaving Bellamy crawling on his knees, trying to hold himself.


End file.
